Floozy Lois
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: Just some random AU short story drabble.


It's been nearly 20 years since she left home, but she has no regrets, despite the life choice she's made.

Lois Pewterschmidt is strolling down the street at night. She wears a strapless green dress with blue pearl earrings, white pearl necklace, and red high-heels. She applied heavy make-up on her face, like violet eyeshadow, rosy blushed cheeks, and red lipstick. She has obvious lines under her eyes.

She can't stand her controlling parents, always telling her how to act and what to dress. She does whatever the hell she wants. She decides to leave the mansion, so she won't be reminded how much of a "disappointment" she is. She packed only her more sexy and proactive clothing. She also stole a wad load of cash from them.

She's only able to rent a room in a rundown apartment in the big city. No job, no job skills, and no friends (who only all rich snobs). As she looks out the window contemplating her life, she sees a group of prostitutes outside. She noticed how sexy and confident they are. She feels turned out when she stares at their breasts inside their small shirts and their shapely legs. An idea came to her.

The hookers noticed a redhead woman in a green dress walking towards them.

"Hey ladies, mind if I hang out with you all?" she asked. They say nothing, they just glare at her, immediately taking a dislike of her. They each thought her nasally voice sounded irritating.

Sensing their hatred, she pulls out her only wad of cash from her purse and shows them. "I have money."

One of the hookers took it from her hands and said, "Fine. But we're not friends."

"Thanks." she said. So she started hanging out with them for weeks, and she would always pay them whenever they begin to orchestrate her. She soon used up all her money. Realizing she needs food and rent money, she thought of posing as a prostitute and take people's money. But she'd be pressured to have sex with them to avoid getting into trouble.

She also develops a hatred for women. She gets a lot of disapproving looks whenever she walks pass them wherever she goes, or at a bus. She would hear them whispering to each other as they stare at her, thinking she wouldn't notice. She hears them calling her "slut", "bitch", "tart", "bimbo", "whore", and "floozy". They remind her of her so-called friends in her old life. Because, or in spite of this, her "customers" would be women. She would also harass straight women in the streets.

"Hey sweet cheeks, you looking for a good time?" Lois says to a random woman walking the street at night.  
"Uh, no thanks." the woman answered, weirded out by this dolled-up woman.  
"Oh come on, honey, you know you want it." Lois said, as she walks up to her.  
"No I don't!"  
"Let's just have sex and you'll like it." Lois insistingly grabs the woman's arm.  
"Stop it! Let go!"  
"I'm gonna fuck you and you better like it!" Lois raised her voice, and then kisses her on the lips.  
"Leave me alone, you crazy psycho!" the woman screamed and runs away.  
"Yeah, whatever, you better run you little bitch!" Lois shouted.

She becomes a chain smoker. She would be seen in a street corner smoking it up. She also takes up drinking. She would go to a bar to drown her sorrows away and ignoring men who try to flirt with her. She sometimes buy a whole bottle from a liquor store and drink the whole bottle, walking staggery, and so hammered. She would throw up in the streets, to the disgust of onlookers. She degrades herself further by urging them to have their way with her while she's on her hands and knees.

She also has a habit of masturbating, as well as being sexually aroused constantly. One time, Lois leans on a street corner and starts rubbing between her legs, not caring who will see, because she's feeling so horny now. She gets easily turned on, and she always feels wet in her pussy. She groans loudly, catching the attention of a mother with her son.

"How dare you do such a display in public! Where children could see! You should be ashamed of yourself!" the woman scolds as she drags her son away.

"Screw you, bitch!" Lois shouted. "God, I hate women so much." she muttered in both disdain and resign.

Because of her lifestyle, she would frequently get arrested for disturbing the peace and being a public nuisance. As well as some accounts of drunk driving; she doesn't own a car so she would still one for the thrill of it. One time when she's being taken away in handcuffs, she would publically announce "Women are the reason the world is messed up! Women are all bitches! I hate everyone of them!" She even spits at an old woman.

This is her life now.


End file.
